Storage of attachments for food mixers is somewhat of a problem in that they require a drawer or shelf space in the kitchen. If stored in a drawer, the wires on a whip attachment can be bent and the vinyl coating on the hook or beater can be damaged. The replacement cost is extremely high. This is especially true on a KitchenAid brand mixer by the Hobart Corporation, which is generally considered to be the best food mixer made for home use. Two of such models are in commercial production and have been available for over twenty years without a major design change.
Consequently, there is a need for some way to store attachments for a food mixer other than storing them in a drawer or on a shelf.